prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Lechero
Norman St. John also known as Lechero was the leader of the inmates inside Sona. Family *Lechero's unnamed girlfriend - Girlfriend *Son - Son *Son - Son *Son - Son *Daughter - Daughter *Daughter - Daughter *Mary Francis - Girlfriend Biography Earlier life Lechero's mother was a maid for a very rich man, when she was alone in his house, the man raped her. Due to the fact that he was rich, and Norman and his mother were immigrants, the police wouldn't even file a report. To make sure that justice was rendered, he disguised himself as a 'Lechero,' (a milkman) and made sure that "Pure justice was rendered." Norman was very young when he had his five childen. He had started using drugs with his gang and Zavala couldn't capture him. Eventually, Zavala captured him and he was brought to Sona for his crimes. During his arrival in prison, he managed to rule over Sona and was a 'leader' within the prison, (or dictator as Michael states.) Due to his influence and connections within the prison and the people on the outside of the prison, Escamilla sent in prostitues like Mary Francis into the prison. Season 3 Lechero was not present at the time that Sammy Norino killed Marcel. After Michael talked to McGrady, he was going along with Mahone to Lechero. Lechero then was laughing when Mahone's hand was shaking (which he unknown about the fact that he used Veratril). When an inmate peed on his floor, he was beating him, but Michael became angry and Lechero told him about the Chicken Foot. Lechero that made a set-up in which he gave an inmate Drugs and was putting it in Michael's cell, so that it was made look like that Michael did stole World's drugs. This resulted in the fight between Michael and World, and the death of World at the hands of Mahone.Orientación Post-Death Following his death, T-Bag took "charge" of Sona, which, soon after, started making the Prison resemble an anarchy, which he had used to his advantage, causing a riot which caused many deaths but also allowed the freedom of Bellick, Sucre, T-Bag and possibly other Sona inmates in the process. T-Bag informed Mary Francis that Lechero was dead, without actually mentioning that he was the one that killed him. Appearances *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap *Under and Out *Hell Or High Water *The Art of the Deal }} Etymology *Norman does means "dying out". *Lechero means "milkman"www.wordhippo.com Personality and traits Trivia *Respectively, Lechero was one of the only allies T-Bag had in the series and remained allies even though T-Bag killed him. *Lechero along with Louis Gallego and Donald Self appears in every episode of their only season. **Lechero is the only one of them who is dead. *Lechero's nickname comes from when he dressed up as a milkman to gain access to his mother's rapist, her previous employer who avoided punishment because he was rich, white, and had friends in powerful places. *Ironically enough, World, a gang member of Lechero's gang was 6 years to life. Lechero, however is 5 years to life. This would make World longer in prison, if he didn't die. Also, Lechero was the leader of World. *Lechero along with Bob Hudson are the only characters to be killed by T-Bag, while being a father. **Coincidentally, both Bob and Lechero had a daughter. *Lechero has the name Cheo in it, a character killed by him. *Lechero along with Sancho, Marvin Gudat and Juan Nieves appeared in a season premiere, while being killed by T-Bag. **Both Lechero and Nieves appeared in more than 2 episodes before their death and both appeared in the same season (season 3). *Lechero is the second person who was suffocated by Theodore Bagwell. The first one was Juan Nieves, 9 episodes earlier. **By killing both Nieves and Lechero with suffocating, T-Bag beats Breakout Kings main villain Jonah Whitman, who 6 years later suffocated Chase Lanning. *Lechero actually partailly created Michael Scofield's third escape plan in Sona. Lechero's chamber had a path with a tunnel hidden in it (this was seen after it was done). **Ironically, it's high likely destroyed by the riot by Theodore Bagwell, his murder (The Legend). *It's ironically to note that Michael Scofield has been very indirect responsible for letting Lechero in his escape plan. This is when Michael Scofield's second escape plan in Sona failed (after Papo's death) and Lechero wanted to join Michael Scofield's gang, which led to Lechero's secret gang. *Lechero is the only person who has been responsible for the first death in season 3 (Marcel's death by Sammy Norino) as well as being the last person to die in a season (as well as being indirect responsible for the last death from the season too). *Lechero is the only person ever killed by T-Bag in a final. In the previous occurrences and the next one, T-Bag won't kill anyone in the final. *Lechero didn't fight with Sammy Norino, this is possibly because he is older and thus not much stronger. *Lechero attempted to murder James Whistler in Under and Out, while earlier revealing that he can stay alive in Fire/Water. *Lechero's mother was raped by a man dressed as milkman. Lechero ends up dying later by a rapist, Theodore Bagwell. Main characters *Lechero is the first main character to be killed by another main character (Theodore Bagwell). **Veronica was a main character, but killed by a guest star (Agent Blondie), John Abruzzi was a guest star when he died (because he was replaced by C-Note), Brad Bellick sacrificied himself (suicide) with help from Michael, Sucre and Lincoln, Michael Scofield sacrificied himself (suicide) and James Whistler was a main character, but he was killed by a guest star (Wyatt Mathewson). *Unknown to Lechero, he send World to murder Michael Scofield, although he had at that point no reason to kill him, he would ended up later dead as well (just like Lechero himself and World). **Lechero was also unaware of that his murder was in Sona, because of Michael Scofield. ***Besides T-Bag, only Bellick was present when Lechero was killed, who said that Michael who betray Lechero. **Bellick said that Lechero would being betrayed by Michael in Good Fences, but ends up later being betrayed by Michael in Hell Or High Water, only with his future killer and Bellick. *Lechero is the first main character to die since Veronica Donovan, after an absence of 34 episodes. *Lechero has the most children for a main character with 5. **Ironically, his murder raped and killed in the past 12 children and his murder was also an ally of him during season 3. *Lechero is the first main character who dies in prison. The second main character is Michael Scofield. *Lechero is the first season 3 main character to die. The second one is James Whistler, the third one is Brad Bellick and the fourth one is Michael Scofield. *Bellick told Lechero that he would kill him, if he didn't believed him. Lechero, would then be, ironically enough, the first main character who would have killed another main character. **However, Lechero end up dying by T-Bag, not with the help from Bellick. ***Earlier, John Abruzzi was supposed to be killed by T-Bag, however, he survived. **Bellick would ended up dying a few weeks later by a few main characters: Lincoln, Michael and Sucre. Breakout Kings *Lechero is the first main character to be killed by a Breakout Kings main villain (Theodore Bagwell). The second main character is Charlie DuChamp, who was killed by Damien Fontleroy. **Lechero, however, was killed when T-Bag wasn't yet a Breakout Kings main villain. T-Bag became a Breakout Kings main villain until 5 or 6 years later. *Lechero shares some similairites with Charlie; both were killed by a Breakout Kings main villain, both were killed in their 13th episode and both men were killers, but were murdered by another killer. Other notes *A man high likely looking like Lechero appeared in the background. If it's Lechero indeed, he would be the first main character who is 2 times killed a character and main character. Also note that Lechero wears red clothes during the Art of the Deal. *Lechero's death is similair to the death of 24 character Larry Moss. Bot men were shot by a person (Lechero by a guard, Larry by Robert Galvez), both men were smothered to death by another character: T-Bag and Tony Almeida and both characters were main characters when they were killed by other main characters: Lechero by T-Bag and Larry by Tony Almeida. Behind the scenes *Lechero is based on or inspired by a number of historically ruthless dictators, such as the Shah or Iran, Idi Amin and Benito Mussolini. In other words, Lechero is not someone to be taken lightly.http://www.buddytv.com/articles/prison-break/exclusive-interview-prison-bre-11375.aspx Notes and references External links *Lechero on Dutch Wikipedia *Lechero on www.imdb.com See also *Ironic deaths *Lechero/Relationships *Main cast kill count Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Fathers Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell Category:Killed in Sona Category:Lechero's gang Category:Main characters Category:Masterminds Category:Prison Break characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Sona Inmates